


Loki's Slut

by icybluepenguin



Category: Loki (movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Avengers!Loki, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, Dirty Talk, Dom!Loki, Dom/sub Undertones, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Humiliation, Magic, Multiple Orgasms, No Safeword, Objectification, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pussy Spanking, Rough Body Play, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Slavery, Spanking, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 00:32:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3708627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icybluepenguin/pseuds/icybluepenguin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are at Loki's mercy for a night.  He is determined to bring out your true nature and have you admit to being his slut- through punishment or pleasure, he doesn't care.  It is going to be a very long night...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loki's Slut

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ourqs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ourqs/gifts).



> This is filthy porn. VERY filthy. Avengers!Loki is a talkative, posturing, egotistical bastard in the sexiest way. VERY ROUGH. No safeword. You've been warned :) (I swear, I'll get back to my other fics, but the crazy monthly hormones, they won't be denied...)

Loki circles around you, each footfall belying a feral grace that has your folds beginning to swell just by watching.  The gait speaks of tightly controlled power, restrained only by his will.  You are drawn to that power, that grace, even though he hasn't said a word yet.  He stops in front of you, kneeling naked on his floor with your hands bound behind you in green silk.  You press your legs together, hoping he doesn’t notice.

"They say a slut always know her true master," he muses.  His fingers brush a lock of hair back over your ear, the gesture strangely tender.  There is nothing tender about the way he grasps your chin, pulling up so that you meet his hard green eyes.  "And you are quite the slut, aren't you?"

He leans down, his mouth right next to your ear.  "I can see it in your eyes.  The desire to be... _ridden_.  To be broken.  Fucked until you're sweat-soaked and sodden with your own come, begging for just... one... more."  His teeth sink into your earlobe, forcing a pained whimper from your mouth.  "You want to dance on the edge of pain, take pleasure from it.  You need it.  You need me to do that for you, _to_ you.  You need to call me Master, don't you?"

Long fingers dance over your neck and shoulders, caressing, tickling.  He walks behind you again, trailing his touch across your bare back, sweeping your hair ahead of him.  He hums a bit and you imagine him looking at you in appraisal, trying to decide if you are worth the time.  When he moves back in front of you, you can’t meet his eyes, instead dropping your gaze to his boots, the shiny dark leather reflecting the light.

Loki’s fingers twist in your hair and with a sharp yank, he pulls your head back on your neck.  You have no choice but to stare into his eyes, impossibly green and deep and seething with impatience.

"Answer me, pet,"

"Y-yes, Master,” you whisper, shivering under his gaze.

"Oh good girl," he purrs.  With his hand still tangled in your hair, he brings your face to the growing bulge in his pants.  He rubs your cheek against the leather, buttery soft and fragrant, but you are far more interested in what’s under the material.  You can feel his cock hardening as he grinds into your face and you let out a low moan of need.  "There are so many things I can do with a wanton little slut like you... Tell me, pet, what is a slut like you for?" he asks from above you, his breathing heavier, faster.

A million answers dance through your mind- _take me, bend me over and use me, let me go, fuck me until I break, make it hurt_ \- but you can’t decide on what to say.  You can feel the change in his stance, his muscles shifting in preparation, but with your hands bound and his grip in your hair, there is nothing you can do.  He flings you to your back, away from him, disappointment clear on his face.  He steps close to your sprawled form and your eyes fly wide as the toe of his boot nudges between your legs.  You try to close them, but he only presses harder, the pressure sweet torment against your clit.  Your hips buck up by instinct, seeking more, the hard surface quickly slick and slippery from your arousal and you moan in delight.  Loki pulls his foot back and glances down at the wet spot on the black leather, shaking his head in dismay although his lips curl up in a wicked grin.

"Can't say the words yet, pet?  That's fine... I'll have you broken and begging them by the end of the night.  I have all the evidence I need that you are nothing but a fucktoy, through and through."  He puts his foot down just in front of your eyes.  “See that?  You've shown your true colors.  So desperate to come, you’d ride my boot.  You can smell yourself on it, can’t you?  Smell the mixture of leather and slut you’ve created.”  He pushes his foot forward, until you’re cross-eyed, still staring.  HIs voice is a low growl when he speaks again.  “Lick it off, pet.”

You jerk back, shaking your head, hoping he can't tell how the thought makes your clit throb for attention even as your mind rebels.

“I said, ‘lick it off, pet.’  Lick off the mess your wet whore cunt left on my boot.  We both know you want to.  We both know you will.  Don't waste my time."

You stick your tongue out, tentative, trembling.  The combination of earthy, bitter leather and musky, tangy arousal floods your senses,  You are dizzy with it, laving your tongue over his boot, until all traces of musk and tang are gone.  With each lick, you fall further and further into his role for you, accepting your place.  This is where you want to be.  You clench your legs together, trying to soothe the empty ache between them.

“Very good, pet, well done,” Loki murmurs, crouching down and pulling you back to your knees.

He leans close, his face barely an inch from yours.  He doesn’t need to hold your hair this time.  The lingering taste of leather in your mouth keeps your eyes on his, intense and dark.

"Now that we’ve shown how desperate a cunt you truly are, I’m going to explain the rules.  You are here for my pleasure.  You are here for me to use.  You come when- _if_ I decide it's pleasurable for _me_.  Is that understood, slut?"

You shudder at his words.  "Yes, Master."  This time a little steadier, a little louder.

He thumbs down your lower lip, pressing the digit in your mouth.  He smiles when you start to stroke it with your tongue, just more proof of your nature.  "Such a lovely mouth.  It was made to suck and lick and kiss.  There is no other reason to use this mouth.  You have no voice I unless I ask for it.  Not a word out of this delightfully wicked wet hole.  Sluts like you don’t talk, they only beg- and only on command."  His eyes are so dark, his pupils blown wide as your mouth works his thumb.

You don't know what shows on your face, but it makes Loki smirk.  His other hand buries in your hair again, yanking your head back.  His thumb pops out of your mouth, only to be replaced by his tongue in a fierce, demanding kiss.  You surrender to him, taking what he gives and trying to return it.  Loki is still smirking when he pulls away.

"Now.  I have a little challenge for you, pet.  Take out my cock.  Oh... but your hands are useless, tied like that.  Best use your teeth then, slut.  You have three minutes.  Or else."  Loki conjures a large, ornate clock, the hands portraying an obscene erotic act as they tick.  He raises an eyebrow at you and watches patiently, as if he doesn’t care if you even try.

Lowering your gaze, you try to find an opening- a string or a button or any way to open his pants.  You nuzzle and peek under the apron of his jacket, frustration growing as you fail to find anything.  Your teeth scrape over leather, desperation mounting, maybe you’ll find some ridge or seam, anything... What punishment he has planned you don't know and, while some part of you wants to find out, most of you is spurred on by fear of what he might do.

A loud gong makes you jump.  You glance at the clock and cry out in dismay.  Time is up.

Loki’s grin is wide and delighted and sends shivers down your spine.  His undoes a hidden flap and snickers at your betrayed expression.  "I am the god of mischief, pet.  What made you think I would play fair?"

He runs his fingers through your hair, tilting your head this way and that as he examines you.  "And now that you've failed your task... What shall I do with you?" 

You whimper, frightened and aroused by the way he is looking at you as if you were a piece of clothing he wanted to have altered, but wasn’t sure how.  You open your mouth to argue with his trick, but quickly snap it shut, remembering his rules, unwilling to add to your punishment.

"Yes, cower, my pretty little slut.  There are so very many things I could do to you.  I could enter your mind, force you to make yourself come for me, over and over and over until your body is exhausted and broken… and then I’d make you start again.”  HIs voice is filled with black joy, dark relish as he describes what you would look like, feel like, driven to orgasm until it became a torment.  “But I think I will save that until we know each other a little better, pet.  There are so many ways to hurt you, punish you... but first I want you see my cock down your throat."

He gestures, glowing green trails following the motion.  Invisible hands pull you to your feet, drag you to the bed.  You’re thrown down like a rag doll, handled and positioned by their inhuman touch.  On your back, your head hanging off the end of the mattress, your arms and legs splayed wide.  The hands hold you down, squeezing your wrists and ankles with an almost uncomfortable pressure.

Loki approaches the bed, his cock long and proud against his stomach.  You lick your lips in anticipation- even upside down he looks incredible.  As he walks, he sheds his leather armor until he’s towering above you, completely naked.  Pale and lean, whipcord muscle over long bone, his black hair brushing his shoulders.

He traces your lips with his leaking tip and you whine, sticking out your tongue to catch a drop.  You want his cock in your mouth badly, enough that this doesn’t feel like a punishment at all.  You stretch your neck to reach him, only to have him step away.

He leans over you and tweaks your nipple.   "Eager little fucktoy, aren't you?" 

Twisting your nipple harder until you gasp, he sinks into your mouth.  He pushes deep, far enough that you cough around him, your body jerking in your invisible bonds.  He presses farther, pausing to feel you gag and sputter, fucking your face with a slow, lazy rhythm.  Then, in a gruff velvet voice,  "Open, slut.  I want down your throat.  Let me in."

He doesn't give you the chance to relax, though.  Just after you take a deep breath, he forces his way past the resistance and slides into your throat.  You swallow by reflex, flushing at his delighted loud groan even as you choke.  Loki pulls back, giving you a fleeting chance to breathe.

On his next deep thrust, he lets out a darkly joyous noise.  "I can see my cock in your throat, fucktoy."  He puts his hand on your neck, feeling his cock move under your skin.  He gives a slight squeeze as he pushes forward, ignoring your helpless moan.  "This is for me, remember that.  I'm going to use you as I want.  And I want to feel my cock move in your throat from the outside."  His hand stays in place, although he no longer squeezes.  "Oh, and pet?  Remember you failed your challenge..."

A sharp slap lands on your inner thigh.  You try to twitch away from the unseen hand now landing hard, fast blows on either leg.  You can't concentrate, torn between the heated prickling pain on your thighs and the slick  smooth weight of Loki’s cock in your mouth.  Until a hand lands directly on your labia.

You jerk at the sting of the slap, your mouth convulsing around him with a muffled squeal.

"Good slut," Loki coos, stroking your cheek.  "Such a very good toy.  So much fun to play with.  Those are my hands, you know, even though they're magic.  And I can feel how very, very wet you are, my little slut."

The next hit has you moaning- the stinging is intense but underneath it is a jagged, jolting pain-pleasure, spiking with each blow.  You writhe as much as your invisible bonds will allow, not sure if you're trying to get away or get closer to your torment.

Loki thrusts hard into your mouth as another strike falls on your sensitive folds.  He pauses, grunting as you gag and struggle, watching your hips twist.  He grinds his pelvis against your chin before pulling back, letting you gulp in air.  The next few strokes of his cock are short and fast, his fingers playing with your nipples.

"Lovely toy, you're doing so well, such a delightful warm mouth for me to fuck.  I love feeling you choke around me, oh yes.  Knowing that I can fuck your mouth however I like, spill down your whore throat, and you'll lick me clean- all while I slap that wet, pink cunt around...  That makes you such a good plaything."

He pushes deep again, pounding into your throat, pinching your nipples to make you cry out around him.  Two more hard blows to your throbbing cunt make you twitch and jerk. Loki is breathing fast and you can feel his balls pulling up along your nose.

"And when I'm done with this hole... I'm going to fill your cunt.  And then... then I'm going to take your ass," he says through gritted teeth.  "You know, slut, I think I would like to feel you come when I'm fucking your mouth."

The hand that had been spanking you stops and just as your legs begin to relax, it slides two fingers deep inside you, curling to press your g-spot.  Its thumb circles your clit and you whine as best as you can, trying to lift your hips into the touch.

"You will come for me, and you will come hard, pet, do you understand?" Loki growls, his own hips snapping forward with increased speed and force, uncaring of your comfort.  You're quickly becoming focused on the apex of your legs as the invisible hand works you with expert skill towards your orgasm, hardly paying attention to the way Loki is using your mouth except to seize the chance to breathe when you can.

You try to cry out when it hits you, but you're stifled by Loki’s cock, your body seizing, fighting your bonds as you attempt to ride out the sensation of falling and flying at the same time.  Your orgasm spurs Loki on- he grabs your breasts, his fingers gripping the soft flesh hard enough to bruise.  With a few more thrusts down your throat, you feel his length pulse just before he pulls away.  Warm, creamy spurts cover your neck and breasts as he milks himself above you.

You gasp and gulp for air, your muscles still clenching from the intensity of your orgasm.  Loki, ignoring your drive for air, swipes a finger across your chest and shoves it in your mouth.  You immediately begin to suck, even though your jaw and cheeks and throat ache.

"Like how that tastes, pet?"  When you nod eagerly, he continues, "Maybe next time I'll come in that hot, wicked mouth, if you're a good girl..."

You are suddenly yanked to the other end of the bed.  Your legs dangle from the mattress, free of restraint, your head finally blissfully supported.  Your arms are still pinned and you wonder what Loki will do next, as he wanders around the bed to inspect you.

"Hm," he hums in a disappointed tone.  "I was hoping your lips would be redder from that spanking.  I will have to hit you harder next time, mm?"  He runs his hand up your thigh, still tender and smarting.  "Let's hope the inside performs better."  He spreads your folds wide with his fingers before dipping one inside, with as much interest as if he were examining a horse to buy.  "Sopping wet.  Just what I like to see from a slut.  Hot, snug... yes, this will do nicely."  He probes the swollen, ridged spot inside you, extra sensitive from your orgasm, making you keen and buck.  "So responsive, too."

He adds another finger, stroking your walls with firm pressure.  You ache all over, from your mouth to your cunt, although for different reasons, and he's not finished yet, judging by his slowly rising length.  The come on your skin cools and you shiver, your nipples turning to hard peaks.

"Look at those pink, stiff nipples," he murmurs, licking his lips.  "It's so arousing, isn't it?  Knowing that you want this.  You want to be my plaything.  You want me to make you choke on my cock.  You want me to punish you.  You want me to break you.  If I wanted to watch you impale your cunt on the handle of my sceptre while I whipped those hard nipples, you not only would do it, you'd _enjoy_ it.  Let me ask you again, pet, what is a slut like you for?"

You close your eyes, unable to meet his intense gaze demanding an answer, to say the words you know are true.  You know that this is where you belong.  You know that you want him to treat you like a toy, to use you any way he wants.  But your face flushes at the thought of uttering it.

Loki laughs.  "Oh, pretty little whore.  I still have the rest of the night to break you."  His fingers slide from inside you and he slaps your lips with his wet hand.  By reflex, you try to kick out at him.  Loki laughs, gesturing with those green trails again.

Your legs are grabbed and pulled straight up and then splayed wide, putting you completely on display for him.  He stands over you, leering at you from the frame of your legs, tall, commanding, pale and dark at the same time.

"Ah ah ah, none of that now.  A good pet never lashes out at her master.  That's my job," he says with a dangerous smirk.  You tremble, the thought of another beating so soon too much for you.  "Yes, if I decide to keep you, I'll knock that fight out of you, pet.  I can do it by pain-"  He slaps your cunt again, hard, his smirk turning into a grin when you cry out.  "Or I can do it by pleasure."  Skillful fingers coax your clit out from under its hood, petting and stroking, rubbing and circling, until your legs are shaking in their bonds, your breath fast and hitching.  He keeps you dancing just on the edge, for what seems like forever until he continues, "But a true slut, she needs a bit of both to truly come to heel."  He pinches the aching bud, twisting until the pain is just right and you are flying again, flying through stars without light, swirling colors and soundless noise.

When you open your eyes, the first thing you see is Loki.  He is still standing between your upright, spread legs, his cock in hand, stroking with slow, languid motions.  His eyes are fixed on your face and you know that he watched every expression while you came, filing away the information like you were a new spell.

"Pretty little toy," he purrs.  "You look delicious when you come.  And the sounds you make, they make me so hard, can you see?  I'm going to enjoy making you do that until it hurts.  Until you beg me to stop.  And then fucking you to my pleasure."  He steps forward, rubbing his shaft along your soaked cunt.  “You are so warm after that spanking, pet.”

You whine, trying to move away. The pressure on your abused folds is too much.  He glides smoothly up and down, his head falling back on his slim neck, tendons standing out along it as he lets out a contented sigh.  You open your mouth to tell him to stop, but as soon as you draw breath, his eyes are on yours again, piercing, seeing right down to your soul, it seems. You snap your mouth shut, remembering the rules.

Loki practically preens when he sees your mouth close.  "Were you going to ask me to stop, pet?  Does this hurt?  Do you think I care?  I certainly do not.  You are my slut.  You are nothing but a warm hole for me to fuck until I'm done with you.  Nothing but a receptacle for my come, wherever I choose to spill it.  What could you do about it, my pet?  You are held tight, put on display for me, and should I choose, I could make you so much more vulnerable.”  His tongue darts out, wetting his lips before they draw back to show his teeth.  “Do you think hands are the only thing my magic can conjure?  How would you like another long cock down your throat while I fuck you?  Or teeth nipping and biting your breasts and ass?  Or even these pretty red cunt lips as I fuck them?”

You shake your head at the idea, eyes wide, biting your lip to keep from begging him no.

“Then I suggest you remember what that mouth of yours is for, slut,” Loki growls as he slams himself forward, driving into you in a thrust that leaves you breathless.

He doesn’t wait for you to recover, beginning a savage rhythm that has you twisting in your bonds.  Every contact is jolting, your breasts bouncing from his force, pain from your bruised thighs and abused folds shooting up your spine.  Loki’s fingers dig into your hips as his slap against you over and over.  The pain keeps you from fully melting into the sensation of his cock hitting your g-spot with expert precision, leaving you hovering just on the edge of coming but unable to fall over it.

You mewl when Loki begins to play with your nipples, closing your eyes when his mouth closes over one, sucking hard.  He soon adds teeth, his fingers pinching and plucking at the other until your noises become high-pitched and desperate.  Your back arches up, offering yourself to him, asking for more.

He leans over you, pressing his mouth to your ear as he slams into you.  "You love this, don't you?  And you hate that you love it.  That bite of pain from your beaten cunt before the pleasure from your swollen little clit washes over you.  Every thrust reminding you of your place.  Whore."  His hips hard on your tender skin.  "Fucktoy."  Pushing deep enough to hit your cervix.  "Cumslut."  He groans long and loud, biting down on your ear.  "Such a pathetic little cum-soaked fuckrag, just a home for my cock when I need one.  But you are a sweet  wet, desperate cunt…”  He tugs on your earlobe with his teeth.  “Beg me.  Beg me to make you come, little fuckrag.”

You moan, your head thrashing against the bed in refusal.  But the hands on your wrists tighten and the ones on your legs stretch you just a bit wider and your mouth opens before you realize it.  “Please,” you pant in a pained, urgent voice.  “Please, Master, make me come.”

“Not good enough, my wanton cunt.  I have no issue finishing myself without feeling you clench around me.  Try again.”  He is beginning to sound bored and his thrusts change, no longer hitting the spot inside you, no longer touching your clit.

“Please!  Master, please, please make me- _let_ me come for you.  Please use me, please…” you sob.  You keep babbling without thinking about what you’re saying, the need to come drowning out all embarrassment.  “Make your slut come, please, Master.  Let me pleasure you by coming, Master, please-”

A delighted chuckle washes over you.  “Oh that is much better, pet.  Now you have the right idea.”

You keep begging, even as Loki returns to his previous rhythm, as he drives the breath from your lungs.  Your words are interspersed with short gasps and urgent moans when his fingers find your clit again, rubbing and stroking while his cock plows into you with brutal force.

“Now, cunt- come for me now,” he snarls and you do, a silent scream caught in your throat as your body convulses and your mind blanks.  He never stops, pounding into your clenching cunt, his own grunts and moans becoming louder.  “Yes, that’s a good slut, very good.  Do it again.”

You don’t think you can, not so soon, but you know it wasn’t a question.  Loki gives you no choice, playing your body like an instrument to another shattering orgasm, the heel of his hand grinding on your clit, his cock mercilessly hitting your g-spot, invisible hands holding down your wrists as you try to move them to knock him away.  Loki mutters nonsense through gritted teeth, his thrusts becoming slower but even harder, deeper, until he yells, his head thrown back to the ceiling, his smooth chest heaving with effort.

You can barely keep your eyes open, exhausted, sore, sated.  You ache but you have never felt so good.  Your head lolls on your neck when you turn to watch Loki climb onto the bed.  Your limbs are released from their unseen captors and you stretch like a cat, toes curling, working the stiffness from your arms.

“Oh, dear pet," Loki laughs, derisive, catching your wrists again as you relax into the mattress.  "You didn’t think I was _finished_ with you, did you?”

You tense, suddenly wide awake, staring at him in disbelief.  He can’t be serious.  Can he?

He rolls on top of you, trapping your hips between his knees and your wrists above your head.  “Oh no, slut.  I am certainly _not_ finished with you.”  He smiles down at you, a smile that does nothing to ease your sudden worry.  “After all,” he purrs, satisfaction practically oozing from him.  “I haven’t sampled all of your holes, have I?”

You whimper, shrinking back into the bed.  You are exhausted, worn out.  You want to sleep.  You start to tell him that, but snap your mouth shut when you see his eyebrow raised in warning.

"Ah,” he breathes.  “You've been so good, little cunt- remembering the rules, taking your punishment, begging so sweetly. So I will let you choose, do you want my fingers or a plug first?  I am taking your ass either way, remember that.”  He rocks, rubbing his hardening cock against your stomach while you think.

“Your fingers, Master.  Pl-please,” you whisper.

Loki hums in approval.  “You are beginning to show signs of being a very good slut indeed.”  He releases your wrists and sits back, off your legs.  “Roll over.  Get on all fours and show me that lovely ass I’ll be fucking.”

You do as he asks, although your muscles are sore and slow to respond.  When you’ve presented yourself to him, he shifts and you feel his hand on the back of your neck, shoving your head down.  You arch your back, sticking your ass out farther as he runs his hands over your cheeks.  You squeak into the blanket when he pinches the sensitive skin without warning.

“You mark so easily,” he muses, sounding like he’s talking to himself and not to you at all.  “I like that in a cunt.  It makes you more fun to play with, seeing the marks on your skin, red and angry.  No one would doubt you belong to me with my handprints glowing on your luscious behind.”

A long finger delves between your legs, pressing up inside you slowly.  The pleased, grunting noise Loki makes has you flushing red, face pressed into the covers.  They smell like sex and sweat.

"Delightful.  How drenched you are, my sweet whore.  And," he inhales deeply.  "Do you smell that?  The scent of slut- your wet cunt, my come, all mixed together in you, _on_ you.  If I decide to keep you, people will not even have to look at the marks on your skin to tell them that you are mine.  They'll be able to smell me on you."

He pumps in and out, taking his time, building up your arousal again despite your fatigue, adding another finger, then a third.  The sucking wet noises have your face burning even hotter, hiding your embarrassment in the blanket.

"Head up, pet, I have a treat for you," Loki purrs, moving to press his soaking fingers into your mouth.  "Only very good sluts get treats like this.  My seed, straight from your cunt.  Taste yourself, pet.  Taste me.  Savor it.  It's a flavor you'll be getting quite a bit of.  You enjoy that, don't you?  Just another reminder of your place."

You suck on his fingers, closing your eyes as the taste of musk and salty-sweet floods your palate.  His fingers are long and slender, smooth against your tongue as you clean them, his other hand stroking your hair.  You can smell yourself, taste yourself as well as him on his hand and with your eyes shut, that scent and the feel of him in your mouth is all you know for long moments.  You love the taste, his fingers on your tongue, his thumb stroking your cheek as you suck yourself from them.  This is where you belong, serving him, letting him use you however he wants, worshipping him...

He removes his fingers with a sudden pop, jolting you back to reality, and trails them down your spine, leaving a wet streak that cools in the air.  He sinks them back between your legs, coating them in the slick fluid there, chuckling as you tilt to try and urge him deeper.  He pulls them free and then, _then_ …

His finger slides into your ass, making your squirm from the unusual, delicious pressure until his free hand digs into your hip to keep you still.  He pushes in steadily then begins to stroke, stretching, exploring, adding a second finger when you whine.  You feel so full and so empty at the same time, his fingers filling your ass but your cunt achingly empty.

“Don’t fret, my little fuckrag.  You’ll get my cock soon enough.  So deep in you, you’ll think I’m splitting you in half,” Loki promises in a dark, husky voice.  “You can whine all you like, but I felt your body react to that.  You _want_ it to hurt.  You want me to own your body.  And I do, oh I do.  It is mine, just like my sceptre, just like my books.  Your body is just a toy that I play with when the mood strikes me.  I can bend you, break you, just like I can with any other possession…”

You sob into the mattress, writhing on his fingers, trying to ease the throb of your clit, trying to escape the tickling trickle of come down your thigh from your cunt.  His careful push and pull is driving you crazy, ramping up your need to be fucked, to be ridden, to be broken.

Loki leans over your body, his lips near your ear.  “Are you ready, cunt?  Or maybe I shouldn’t call you that, since I have no need for that particular bit of you just now…” 

You feel the head of his cock pressing, blunt and large, against the ring of muscle and you shudder.  He is slick and slippery and you have just enough time to wonder if he has used magic to ease his passage before he is pressing into you.  You can’t help but whimper as he slides in with deliberate slowness, making sure you feel every inch of him.  The burn and stretch has you twisting beneath him, silently trying to urge him faster, backwards, forwards, anything but this slow penetration.

“Such a tight, warm hole,” he groans.  “Such a special toy.  So fun to play with.  So fun to _break_.”  He thrusts hard, his pelvis hitting your ass suddenly.  His hands clench on your hips, but another, invisible set begin to pinch and tug on your nipples.  “You look amazing with my cock in your ass, slut.  I wish you could see how it tries to pull me back in.  You are so desperate for my cock in any hole you can get it, aren’t you?”

You shake your head, trying to clear it from the overwhelming sensations.  The sharp pain of the pinch on your nipple mellowing to a hot glow of pleasure.  The almost-uncomfortable pressure of him in your ass.  The slap of his hips as he drives forward, setting your breasts bouncing beneath you. 

Loki reaches one hand under you and dances his fingers lightly over your clit until you mewl.  “You’re going to come for me, fucktoy.  I want to feel your body clench around me.  But first, I want to hear you say it.  I want to hear you tell me what you are.”

The added stimulation on your clit has your brain disjointed, unable to focus.  You can't think, can't speak.  Loki’s teeth close on your shoulder as he pushes hard into you and suddenly everything seems clear.

“I’m yours,” you moan.  “Your slut.  Your whore.  Your f-fucktoy.”

You’re rewarded with a firm, rhythmic stroking on your clit.  “Keep going, pet.  What does one do with a slut like you?”  Another bite to the opposite shoulder, another deep thrust.

“F-fuck me.  Use me.  Br-break me.  I’m yours… I’m just eager holes for you to use, Master, please, use me… use me like the fucktoy I am...”

“Good girl,” Loki coos.  “Now come for me- come with me deep in your ass.”

The strokes on your clit send you hurtling over the edge, your body convulsing under and around Loki.  It seems to go on forever, short, staccato whimpers driven from your lips by the force.  And through it all, Loki’s praise, echoing in your ears.

“Yes, pet, oh yes, such a good slut.  You feel incredible, so hot, so tight.  There’s nothing that compares to fucking a cumslut’s ass while she comes like this.  Your ass is even better than your wet cunt.  Good girl, yes…  Again, now.”

“Nooooo,” you groan, your body shaking after such an intense orgasm. 

“That wasn’t a request, fuckrag.  Your body is mine and I want another orgasm out of it.  It feels so good for me.  I don’t care what you might want.”

He shoves your head back down to the mattress, keeping one hand on the back of your neck and one on your hip as he slams into you.  You know when you feel fingers slipping into your soaking cunt that he’s conjured another phantom limb.  The fingers find and press your g-spot, making you see star behind your closed lids.  More fingers rub your clit until you cry out, almost tortured, as you plummet and soar in a sea of sensation.

“One more,” Loki says through gritted teeth.  “I want another one and then, my broken little toy, I’ll fill your ass with my come and let you feel me drip out of you when you try to move.”

You can’t even muster a moan as the magic hands drive your body higher than you thought possible, Loki’s cock hard and deep in your ass.  You sob as you convulse again, the pleasure tinged with pain, hearing Loki shout in Norse, feeling his cock swell and the hot spurt far inside.

Loki is still, his breathing labored behind you.  Then he pushes your hips away from him and you collapse, boneless, to the bed, his cock sliding out with a trickle of warm fluid.  You feel indescribable, incredible, unable to move, unable to focus.

“Look at you,” he tuts, dismissive.  “Reduced to nothing but a limp, sodden cumrag.  You’ve been used hard, like a fucktoy should be.”  His hand twists in your hair, turning your head towards him.  “A true slut, just like I suspected.”

You can’t help it.  You are so exhausted.  Your eyes drift closed, shutting out his aristocratic, pale, slightly glazed features.  He can punish you later for it if he wants, you think as you fall asleep.

The feeling of hands combing through your hair wakes you up gradually.  Long, slow strokes through your locks, teasing out knots, smoothing the strands down your bare back. You sleepily open your eyes to see Loki lying beside you.  _Magic hands_ , you think fuzzily, not bothering to look behind you.  The gentle, rhythmic tug of the brushing is a soothing contrast to the rough, brutal pleasure of earlier.  You must have made a noise, because Loki turns to you, eyebrow raised.

"Get rest while you can, pet.  I cannot promise that I won't want a warm hole in the middle of the night."  He folds his arm behind his head, staring at the ceiling while he gestures, the hands brushing your hair stopping their work.

You close your eyes again, mumbling, “Yes, Master.”

Just before you fall asleep again, Loki’s hand strokes down your cheek.  "Sleep well, lovely pet.  You were quite impressive tonight.  You and I will get along very well.  My sweet little slut."


End file.
